Systems and methods for generating process-based models of a geological volume of interest are known. Process-based models are generated to gain an understanding of the processes that were formed to create the geological volume of interest. Process-based models can be conditioned to conditioning information such as, for example, seismic, well data, analogs, core data, and/or other information, but conditioning is typically approximate and/or impractical.
Systems and methods for generating geostatistical reservoir models of a geological volume of interest are known. Geostatistical models may be conditioned to conditioning information, but typically lack any process information.